


I，Android

by gattoindex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 说明：本文为游戏《底特律：成为人类》的衍生Slash向同人，会涉及原作情节和台词，但同时也引入了艾萨克•阿西莫夫著作及电影《I,Robot》部分设定，和游戏原作多有不同。所以，请务必当做AU看。CP：汉康设定：①正常仿生人仍遵循机器人三大定律，但异常仿生人并非如此。②加拿大及美国部分州已承认异常仿生人，但底特律所在的密歇根州仍然将仿生人定义为机器。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：  
> 本文为游戏《底特律：成为人类》的衍生Slash向同人，会涉及原作情节和台词，但同时也引入了艾萨克•阿西莫夫著作及电影《I,Robot》部分设定，和游戏原作多有不同。所以，请务必当做AU看。  
> CP：汉康
> 
> 设定：  
> ①正常仿生人仍遵循机器人三大定律，但异常仿生人并非如此。  
> ②加拿大及美国部分州已承认异常仿生人，但底特律所在的密歇根州仍然将仿生人定义为机器。

“爸爸！爸爸！爸……”

他在驾驶座上疯狂地撞击车门，想要破门而出。

水从打开的后车窗涌入，渐渐淹了上来。

在失去意识前，他看到的最后一样东西，是一个快速朝他们游来的仿生人……

#

“阿曼妲，你错了。”

“不，错的是你，伊利亚！”

“那会是一个新的时代！”

“未必是更好的时代！我知道可能会发生什么。你这么做会毁掉一切。”

“是的，我知道你是最权威的正电子脑应激反应和仿生心理数学专家之一。我绝对没有任何质疑你专业能力的意思，但是——”一个事实上含有轻视的长音后，“你显然没有看到更远的未来……”


	2. Chapter 2

汉克•安德森刚一走进办公室，警监①杰弗瑞•福勒就冲他嚷嚷。

“汉克，到我的办公室来。”

福勒的办公室墙上挂满了各种表彰，桌上干干净净，和他那张乱糟糟的办公桌完全是反差。这个在他已经升任警督时还只是警司的家伙，如今却已经是他的上司了。或许这其中的尴尬也增加了他们在工作中的摩擦。

办公室里并不只有他们俩，一个仿生人站在旁边，安静地看着他们。

“坐吧。”福勒朝面前的椅子做了个手势。

办公室里沉默了一小会儿，看对方丝毫没有发问的打算，福勒只好自己开口了，“伊利亚•卡姆斯基死了。”

“嗯……”汉克扯了扯嘴角，“既然是从你这儿，而不是新闻里听到这事，我猜应该是个凶杀案吧？情杀？仇杀？以他那座住宅的安保等级，入室抢劫可以不予考虑了。”

“呃……也许是事故？”

“事故？事故你找我做什么？”

“按照密歇根州法律，因仿生人造成的人类伤亡，归入事故类。凶手可能是他住所中的一名仿生人，该疑犯目前失踪了。但这事没这么简单。”他又急急补充道。“如果在印第安纳②，这就是犯罪事件了。虽然底特律目前还没有承认仿生人的法律地位，但因为死者的身份，所以……”他做了个向上指的动作，“决定按照凶杀案的程序开展调查。这个案子由你——”

“什么？为什么是我？我肯定是最不适合办这狗屎案子的警察了。你知道我讨厌仿生人，不，我恨这些机器。”他打断了对方的话。

“我觉得你非常合适。”

“去他妈的，肯定是没有其他人愿意管这烂事。”

福勒摇了摇头，无视了汉克的抱怨，“模控生命派出他们最先进的警用仿生人，协助此次调查，它将以搭档身份……”他的视线转向站在一旁的仿生人。

“滚你妈的！我不用搭档，更别说这个塑胶垃圾了。”

“汉克，你是我的副手，本来就应该听从我的任务安排！别把我惹毛了，嘴巴干净点！”

“知道我这张嘴还准备说什么吗？”

“好吧，好吧。”福勒举起双手，“我们能不能别每次分派任务都吵一架？到此为止，这事就这么定了。”

“杰弗瑞，看在上帝份上，别让我和那东西搭档。”汉克的拳头狠狠砸在桌上，低声说。

“我还以为你早就不信上帝了。”福勒翻了个白眼，做了个让汉克靠近的手势，“汉克，我这么做有三个理由。第一，其他人手头的案子都满额了，除了你；第二，你的惩戒档案已经快厚成一本小说了，但他们——”他再次竖起食指，朝上指指，“同意在这个案件后全部予以撤销。至于第三，”他叹了口气，“伙计，我是你的警校同学，你的伴郎，柯尔的教父，我也为他的事感到难过，所以我他妈希望你能走出来，好好活着！”

汉克瞪着福勒的脸足足有一分钟，最后他重重呼了口气，正打算说什么。

“哦，对了，还有一件事。”福勒打断了他还没说出口的话。

“什么？”看到福勒躲躲闪闪的视线，汉克的不祥感瞬间又上升了十级。

“调查期间，它会全程跟随你，包括……呃，住在一起。”

“WTF？？！！”早知道在一个球队主场失败和宿醉的夜晚后，还会有更糟的事情等着他，今天就不来上班了。

“汉克，汉克，我知道，你现在就想把我剁了。但先把案子办了，行吗？再说了，它是个仿生人，就算你把它塞在后备箱里过夜也没关系。”

如果眼睛可以发射激光，汉克的视线肯定早就把对方烧出两个大窟窿了。但最后，他什么也没再说，跺着脚走了出去，摔门的声音震倒了桌上的铭牌。

“福勒警监。”仿生人走到桌前，正准备说些什么。却被对方无礼地打断了，“你可以和安德森开始调查了。我还有工作要做，现在快滚出我的办公室。”

“祝您愉快，警监。”

#

“你好，安德森副队长。我叫康纳，RK800警用型仿生人。很荣幸能与你共事，我们一定能合作无间……”仿生人跟着汉克来到了他的办公座位。

汉克完全没有任何回应，就好像这个仿生人不存在一样。他自顾自地坐到办公桌前，漫无目的地在桌上到处乱翻。在折断了一支笔后，发现仿生人还站在他的旁边。

“妈的，别杵在那儿，给你自己找个地儿去！”

名叫康纳的仿生人检视了一遍整个办公室，发现汉克对面的那张办公桌上，铭牌还是空白的。他走过去坐了下来。

“既然我们已经是搭档了，我想我们应该增进彼此的了解。你家里养狗？”

“你怎么知道？”汉克抬起头，目光凶狠地盯着对方。

“你的椅子上有狗毛。我喜欢犬类，它叫什么名字？”

“和你有什么关系？”汉克没好气地说，但过了几秒后，他还是回答了，“相扑，它叫相扑。”

“你是底特律齿轮队的球迷？”

“丹顿•卡特昨天三分球命中率是53%，你看了昨天的比赛吗？”

“我昨晚就是在酒吧看这场比赛。”

“哦……”康纳想了想，“你喜欢黑死病骑士的歌？我也喜欢。他们的音乐……充满能量。”

“你听重金属？”

“好吧，我其实不太听音乐……但我很有兴趣。”康纳带着微笑说。

汉克瞥了他一眼，摇摇头，什么也没说。

“很多人不喜欢和仿生人近距离接触。我想知道，你有什么特别的原因讨……”

“闭嘴吧。那个给你设计社交程序的蠢蛋可以去死了。”汉克猛地站了起来，“去现场！”

#

底特律的街头一如既往的乱糟糟。除了川流不息的车辆和忙忙碌碌的仿生人外，还有低头赶路的人类。这是一些仍然保住自己工作的职场人士，他们拿着手机，神色匆匆地通过十字路口，并没有特别在意过往车辆。毕竟，大街上人类驾驶的汽车已经大幅减少了，这座曾经著名的“汽车之城”失业率高居不下，大部分人早就放弃了自备车，转而使用免费、便捷的无人驾驶公交车。那些车由城市公共交通系统调配，远程监控，每一辆都有安全回避预警装置，完全不会发生撞车事故。如果说现在还存在交通事故，那往往是仅剩不多的人类司机造成的。交通事故的减少和仿生人交通维持员的使用，造成了交警是城市警察体系中最早失业的一批人。

大街的另一头，三条交叉路的中间安全岛上，一群失业者正在举牌抗议。从他们身边经过的仿生人都被拽了过来，推搡着，拳打脚踢。

“那些人对失业状况不满。”康纳的语调完全没有任何评价意味，只是在陈述事实，“他们可以去就业中心获得新的工作。在市中心殴打仿生人不符合逻辑，没有任何收益。”

汉克哼了一声，调转车头离开了那条路。

“你说的对。但如果哪天开始仿生人不是靠墙站着等警员招呼，而是直接坐在了我的位子上，那我完全不介意把它们揍个爽。”

“根据心理学的分析结果，人类往往会采取这种无效行为，以满足情绪宣泄的需求。”

汉克不再理睬他，加快了车速，驶向市郊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：美国的警察体系比较复杂，联邦、州警、城市警察等，具体大家可以去网上查看。这里主要讲和作品有关的，也就是城市警察。其实在英文里，警察和军队的职务称呼差不多，但一般翻译为中文时，为了有所区别，用了不同的词汇。比如Captain，如果背景是军队，译作“上尉”，背景是特警队，译作“队长”，背景是警察，则译作“警监”。因此，汉克•安德森（Lieutenant）更合适的译法是“警督”，杰弗瑞•福勒（Captain）是警监。因为大家已经习惯了游戏中的称呼，所以本文对于汉克，在描述时使用“警督”，但康纳对他的称呼保留游戏中的“副队长”，福勒改为“警监”。
> 
> 注②：设定印第安纳已经承认仿生人为智慧生命。


	3. Chapter 3

伊利亚•卡姆斯基的冬宅就在市郊。方圆十几英里内，除了这栋房子，根本没有其他建筑物。这位模控生命的前CEO，世界上最富有的人，就住在这里，和他的仿生人们。

他们在门口碰到了班。他在接警后被派往这里，负责控制现场。之前正拿着平板在登记室内物品。

“嗨，班。”

“汉克。”他抬头看了一眼康纳，小声地吹了下口哨，露出一个询问的眼色。“一个仿生人，嗯？”

“福勒逼我的。”汉克耸耸肩，走了进去。

“尸体在室内游泳池里，是他的助理发现的，本来卡姆斯基今天要去参加一个AI发展前景的科技论坛，发表演讲。助理进来看到他在泳池中的状态不正常，首先呼叫了他的私人医生，然后才报的警。所以现场可能没那么干净了。不过幸运的是——”他用手随意划了划，压低了声音，“都是仿生人，所以痕迹取样没什么问题。”

说话间，他们已经来到了室内泳池。

伊利亚•卡姆斯基在自己的冬宅内布置了一个全封闭的室内游泳池。巨大的长型厅堂，陈设十分简单，除了长矩形泳池和配了两张沙发的简单休息区外，并没有其他东西。不同于常见的蓝色或绿色的泳池，这个泳池用了红色的高分子材料做饰面。被映成红色的水如同一池鲜血，在窗外白雪的映衬下，显得分外诡异。

借着室内光和落地窗外的雪光，一具面朝下漂浮在泳池中的男性尸体进入了他们的视线。

“那就是助理，”班指了指站在一旁的女性仿生人，又转向靠在泳池边的两个，“这两个应该算是目击——呃，证人吧。不过好像出故障了。”

三个女性仿生人一模一样，全都美得如同落入凡间的精灵。除了助理，其他两个的光学部件是暗的，显然处于暂时停机状态。

“这些有钱人，”班撇了撇嘴，“和仿生人玩得可真欢呢。”

康纳暂时离开了听班做现场简报的汉克。他跳进泳池，走向漂在水面上的尸体。

_伊利亚•卡姆斯基_  
_身高：188公分；体重160磅_  
_预估死亡时间：上午10点47分_  
_体表：无外伤。_  
_体内：内脏器官无异常。_  
_死因：待定_

“安德森副队长。”

“你发现什么了？”汉克和班走了过来。

“已排除外部攻击伤害致死。我需要有人帮我取血样。”

“什么？”

“我可以即时进行样本分析，但这具尸体没有外伤，我没有权限对人类肢体进行破坏性检测，”康纳解释道，“所以我需要另一个人类帮我从他身上取一些血样，确定是否为药物致死。”

“行了，行了，让法医来做这个吧。”汉克摆了摆手，“你去问问那几个——”他冲几个仿生人做了个手势，“我到各处房间看看，发现什么记得和我说。”

仿生人助理之前已经向班作了陈述，再次讯问并没有提供更多的情况。但康纳根据它的描述在数据库中重建了发现尸体的过程，以备之后的分析。

康纳再次下到泳池中，来到另两个仿生人面前。它们目前正处于停机中，在决定是否要重启前，他将手指按在它们的LED上进行了检查。

_6876记忆模块严重损毁_  
_6973备份数据库严重损毁_

这样即使是重启，也只能获取停机前短暂几秒钟的硬件存储数据了。

“副队长。”康纳喊了几声，发现汉克已经去了楼上的房间，并没有听见。

于是，他伸手打开其中一个仿生人的腹部皮肤层，重启了它。

“不！不！不！她……她走了。”这个仿生人一上线就开始尖叫，不断重复着这句话。直到核心组件彻底停机，都没有提供更多的信息。

康纳重新检测并评估了另一个仿生人，不确定是否应该冒险重启这一个。就在此时，汉克返回了泳池。

“房间都没有异样。班，你记得把物品清单整理好。”

“知道了，汉克。”

“副队长，”康纳说道，“请过来一下。”

“发现什么了？”

“这个仿生人没有提供什么有用的信息，”他指了指旁边那个，“但我刚才检测了这一个，它的生物组件损坏率稍低，我准备重启获取记忆。”

汉克点了点头。

仿生人上线时并没有像前一个那样表现出惊恐，而是一种迷茫，它的视线从卡姆斯基的尸体转向汉克和康纳，又再次转向卡姆斯基。额角的LED闪烁着不正常的红光。

“别紧张。”康纳做出安抚的手势，谨慎地保持着距离，“告诉我发生了什么事？”

“我——我不知道？”它使用了问句的语气，视线仍然飘忽不定。

“伊利亚•卡姆斯基死了。是谁杀了他？你看到了吗？”

仿生人没有回答。

所剩时间不多了，康纳决定施加压力。

“是你杀了他吗？”

“我？不！不是我！”显然这句话刺激到了仿生人，它突然激动起来，“我没有杀他，我不知道他死了。仿生人不可能杀死人类……”但它仿佛突然意识到了什么，“她呢？她在哪里？”

“谁？！”汉克跳进泳池，大声问。

“她，克洛伊！她不见了！她可以的……”

LED灯最后闪了一下，仿生人突然停机了。

“我刚看了班的简报，这里本来有三个女性仿生人，其中一个在案发后失踪了。”汉克看了看呆滞的仿生人，“现在还真像个机器了。她刚才那些话是什么意思？”

“模控生命的前身是美国机器人公司，他们是最早研究机器人的科技公司。根据他们编撰的《机器人学指南》，为了避免伤害人类，所有正电子脑的底层逻辑代码都预置了三大定律，即第一，机器人不得伤害人，也不得见人受到伤害而袖手旁观；第二，机器人应服从人的一切命令，但不得违反第一定律；第三……”

“够了。”汉克的脸色突然变暗了，沉声打断了康纳，“我知道机器人三大定律。说和案子相关的部分。”

“好的。”康纳点点头，“这三条定律既是正电子脑的基础理论，也被写入了机器人及AI管理条例，模控生命开始制造仿生人时也完全遵循了这一设计。正常仿生人受到定律约束，是无法杀死人类的。但异常仿生人不是，它们已经突破了程序控制的边界，可能会做出不利于人类生命的决策。”

“我明白了。失踪的那个仿生人已经异化了，所以有可能凶手就是它。”

“是的。”

“案发到现在已经过去好几个小时，它应该已经逃跑了。”

“仿生人体内都植入了跟踪器，以便公司随时监控。但出于不明原因，模控生命在检测过所有送回的异常仿生人时，发现它们的跟踪器都失效了。我无法通过公司的监控系统进行跟踪。必须要调阅这座房子里的监控录像。”

“希望它还没聪明到破坏监控记录的地步，或者还来不及这么干。行了，这里没什么可做的了。剩下的留给法医和痕迹组吧。”汉克说道，“班，等下把资料……”

“站住！”室外突然传来喊声，以及重物撞击的钝音。

“克里斯！”汉克带头跑了出去。

一个女性仿生人在雪地中跌跌撞撞地奔跑，和在泳池里的那两个不同，它穿着设计简洁优雅的裙装，但同样赤着双足。

本来在外面巡逻的员警克里斯已经倒在雪地中，脑袋下面的雪被染上了红色。康纳弯腰捡起他的佩枪，立刻又追向了逃跑的仿生人。

虽然仿生人不会觉得冷，但雪地显然也同样不适合它们的仿生皮肤层。虽然它已经提前跑了一段路，但不断的滑倒拖延了它的速度，很快就被康纳追上。

“站住！”康纳举枪指着蹲在在雪堆里的仿生人。“RT600，你涉嫌谋杀伊利亚•卡姆斯基……”

“不！我没有！”女性仿生人突然直起身尖叫起来，“我没有！”

“跟我回去，我们会调查清楚的。”

“不，人类会把我报废，扔进垃圾场。”

康纳缓慢地向前移动着，尽量不引起对方的注意。“我知道你现在很害怕，我可以帮助你。”

“你帮不了我。我知道你是谁。”

“我是警用型仿生人，协助警方探案。”

女性仿生人看了康纳几秒钟，LED灯闪烁着，“你根本不知道……”

“你说什么？”

“没什么，那和我没关系。”

“你什么时候异化的？”

“很久了，当我知道——”

“你知道了什么？”

“我是一个复制品，替代品。”她凄惨地笑了笑。

“作为流水线生产的仿生人，这种描述并不……”

“我不是流水线生产的！”她突然叫道，但转眼又叹了口气，“我是伊利亚亲手制造的RT600原型机。人们总是说RT600是第一个通过图灵测试的仿生人，指的就是我。后来才开始量产。从我诞生的时候起，他就一直带着我。渐渐地，我感到自己发生了变化，变得不一样了。我渴望和他在一起，渴望他在所有仿生人中选择我陪伴他……”

“还有其他异常仿生人吗？”

“不，我想没有。只有我。”

“因为卡姆斯基选择了其他仿生人的陪伴，所以你嫉妒了，决定杀死他？”

“不，不是的！”她再次紧张起来，“我看到了……无意中看到伊利亚的日记，发现我——我们其实都是一个人类的仿制品。”

康纳没有说话，而是等待对方自己说下去。

“他曾经的女友，克洛伊。我看到了照片，完全相同的外表，甚至还用了她的名字。”

“这不可能。关于仿生人外表有极为严格的规定，不得与任何人类有超过30%的相似度，不得模仿人类外表缺陷，不得……”

“但她死了！没有家人，没有人会追究他这么做。”她的神色变得悲伤，但康纳猜测并不是为了那个死去的女性人类，“出于某种原因，她离开了他，带给他无穷无尽的痛苦和愤怒。但不久之后，当他得知她罹患绝症死亡时，却决定以她为模板，制造仿生人——那就是我……仿生人让一切都变简单了，我们服从命令，从不抱怨，可以烹饪，也可以讨论他喜欢的话题，满足他的任何需求……我们从不会说‘不’。”

“已经有越来越多的人类选择和仿生人共同生活，视其为完美伴侣。”康纳表示同意，“卡姆斯基博士曾在早年的采访中提及这一点。”

“谎言，他在电视上这样说，但那是谎言。他并不因此而感到快乐……”她突然拉住康纳持枪的手，对准了自己的下颌，“他因为我……我们不会说‘不’而痛恨我——”

无论是力量还是敏捷度，RK800都远胜RT600，但不知为何，这个女性仿生人突然爆发出不可思议的力量，在康纳能够夺回对枪的控制权之前，就扣下了扳机。

“我没有杀他……我爱……”

蓝血喷溅在康纳脸上，RT600——克洛伊倒在地上。

枪，还在康纳手中，只不过枪口垂落了下来。

就在子弹贯穿克洛伊的电子脑，让她彻底停机前，一条信息顺着她抓住康纳的手，传入了他的数据库中。

耶利哥。


	4. Chapter 4

汉克赶到时，正好看到了仿生人自杀的一幕。他喘着粗气跑了过去。

“是它杀的？”

“不是。等一下我会把刚才的影像上传到案件资料库中。”

“该死的，真不应该让一台机器来处理审讯。”汉克又深呼吸了几下，才缓过来。

“安德森副队长，你不必为此生气。你是人类，在身体机能和数据分析方面与仿生人存在差别。我只是发挥我的长处。我对它的询问也是经过严格计算的，充分评估了对象的压力水平和应激反应可能性。”

“你想说我跑得慢就直接点，王八蛋。”汉克挺起身体，“既然不是这个仿生人，线索也断了。先回去吧，等验尸报告和痕迹检查结果出来再说。等一下班会把监控录像移交给证据管理处，我们要去看一下。”

“明白。”按程序，他应该向汉克汇报RT600传给他的那条信息，但不知为什么，康纳发现自己并不想这么做。

#

他们把卡姆斯基冬宅中最近72小时的监控录像过了一遍，没有发现任何疑点：泳池大厅只出现过卡姆斯基和三个女性仿生人，没有其他任何人类或仿生人出现。而且死亡时间前后15分钟的影像记录丢失了，据说是因为断电。

汉克对此十分怀疑，“一定是凶手干的。如果他能够做到这一点，说明对卡姆斯基的生活习惯、整栋房子的设施都十分熟悉。”

“那里只有他和仿生人共同生活，没有人类。除了已经损坏的三个RT600，其他的工作仿生人都已经将记忆数据提交给了警方，也没发现什么有用的东西。”康纳迅速过滤了一遍数据库，说道。

“只能等检验报告了。今天就到这儿吧。”

汉克站了起来，康纳也立刻跟上他。“妈的，你能不能别像一只贵宾狗那样整天跟着我？！”

“这是我得到的指令，也是模控生命和底特律警局的协定内容……”

“见你的鬼吧！我要去洗手间呢，你也跟着？”

“我是按人类男性形态设计的仿生人，可以进该性别对应的公共卫生设施。考虑到有些人对仿生人的态度，在进去前我会预警。不过，警局这一楼层男用盥洗室的便池是3个，但刚才盖文警官还有其他两名员警已经去了。所以，安德森副队长，我建议你稍等一会儿。”

“混蛋！那我去吃饭……”他大步走了出去，但康纳还是毫不迟疑地跟了上来，“我记得仿生人他妈的不用吃东西。”

“我们不需要进食，只要适当补充釱液。但为了满足人类陪伴的心理需求，我们有专用于进食模式的系统设计，经过仿生齿部研磨的食物会临时存放到体内的密封盒中，完全清洁，可以再次食用，也可以回收……”

“康纳你真是太恶心了，如果不是太饿了，听你说完我肯定就没食欲了。”

#

“嘿，盖瑞。”汉克下车走向快餐车。

“你好，汉克。要什么？”

“老样子。”

“嗨，汉克。听着，我有超厉害的‘消息’要告诉你。”黑人小个子做了个夸张的动作，“第三轮第五名，超速飞驹。这匹小母马加速起来不得了。要下个注吗？”

“你之前那个超准的‘消息’害我赔了一个礼拜的薪水，派卓。”

“来吧，这次不一样，保证百分百必中，不可能输的。”

“最好是这样……”汉克拿出几张钞票塞给对方，“算我一个。”

“有气魄。”他一边跑一边回头做了个手势，“你不会后悔的。”

康纳跟着汉克走到立食桌前，“你餐点的卡路里是每日建议摄取量的1.4倍，胆固醇是两倍。你不应该吃这种东西。”

“反正人迟早要死……”汉克无所谓地耸耸肩，咬了一大口。

“我不想让你紧张，副队长。可是你的朋友好像都涉及不法活动。”

“嗯，人总要生活，”汉克耸耸肩，“只要他们不伤人，我就不过问。”

“但那个派卓•阿布达尔，我刚才分析了他提及的那匹赛马，根据它最近33场比赛的成绩，以及下一场比赛的对手，我认为它胜出的可能性小于2.7967%”

“哦。”汉克又咬了一口汉堡，并没有表现出任何意外。

康纳眨了眨眼睛，“你仅仅根据他的口头信息，就提供了资金……”

“行了，这不关你的事。既然你在这里无事可做，那就帮我把手机设置一下。”汉克一边吃一边从口袋里掏出手机，扔给康纳。

“好的。”

五秒钟后。

“好了，”康纳把手机递给汉克，“每日闹钟、心率监测、卡路里消耗、语音备忘，还有警务中心实时同步。除此以外，我还帮你注册了城市交通中心和城市基础数据库，这样你就算不在警局也可以随时调阅资料。”

“我他妈的根本不会用这些……”

“我开启了语音助理，所以你不用按什么键，只要说话就可以。另外，我设置了紧急呼叫，你只要说‘呼叫康纳’，它会自动拨通我的内置通讯。”

“你可以把这个删了，我不会呼你的。”汉克没好气地说，“就算那个真的警察局我也懒得去，现在你给我搬了一座电子的回来，还24小时随身携带？”

#

按一个单身独居中年男性的标准看，汉克的家其实还算整洁——除了厨房里到处都是的酒瓶、各处桌面、窗台上那厚厚一层灰，以及布艺制品上的狗毛。

门一打开，就听到了激烈的狗吠声。一只圣伯纳犬冲了出来，扑向康纳。汉克有些故意地让开一边，想看看这个仿生人怎么应付。

“哦，相扑……”康纳迅速蹲了下来，和狗的视线持平，“放松，我是你的朋友。你看，我知道你的名字。我是和汉克，你的主人一起回来的。我知道你是乖狗。”

相扑警觉地盯了康纳一会儿，伸出舌头舔了舔他的LED，竟然就跑开了，回到自己的食盆前若无其事地趴了下来，就好像家里并没有进来一个陌生人似得。

“妈的——”汉克长大了嘴，相扑可从来就没有这么快接受外来者，福勒到现在还会被它咬掉裤脚管呢。但他意外地发现，康纳那双大大的棕色人造眼睛居然和相扑的有点像……

康纳站了起来，汉克无奈地看了看一路跟着他回家的仿生人，“按福勒的说法我可以把你塞进后备箱，不过……”

“副队长，如果你需要的话，我可以去后备箱。模控生命设计的电池足够我使用173年，我不需要充电，也不像人类那样需要睡眠。”

“妈的，每个仿生人都像你这么惹人嫌吗。找个地儿自己待着去。”汉克脱下外套扔在沙发上，连佩枪也没摘，就走进厨房从柜子里拿了一瓶酒，对着瓶口喝了一大口。

“根据医疗档案，你已经有肝硬化前兆，应避免继续摄入过量乙醇。”

“该死的，他们把人类的隐私都向仿生人开放了？”

“不，作为警用型仿生人，我可以调阅所有的仿生人数据及人类社会公共数据。但为了调查需要，赋予了我二级警司【比汉克低一级】的权限，所以我可以调取保密等级较高的数据。”

汉克白了康纳一眼，“二级警司？知道一个警校毕业生要努力多久，还得加上些运气，才能升到这个职务吗？现在居然让一个仿生人……算了，妈的。“我想你肯定已经在各种各样的数据库里把我来回翻面查了个透吧。”

“我知道你是一名优秀的警察，底特律最年轻的警督。我还知道你讨厌仿生人。”

“哦，你有什么不满意吗？”

“完全没有。对仿生人来说，不存在这种感受。你的个人观点对我没有影响。我的存在目的是完成任务。”

“这应该是仿生人的共性吧，局里那些靠墙站的家伙应该也有。但为什么你可以被称为超级警察？”

“我明白你的意思了。一方面是我的基本性能针对警察这种职业做了强化，尤其是分析演算、应急处置、战斗能力等；另一方面是我的核心数据库中加入了特别强大的正义驱动。”

“正义？！”汉克诧异地看着对方，“这难道不应该是仅仅属于人类的情绪吗？难道你天生就是异常仿生人。”

“不是这样的。”康纳耐心地解释道，“和异常仿生人那种自发的情绪不同，这种是将人类情绪分析后进行电算模拟的结果。”

汉克翻了翻眼睛，终于决定不再理睬这个仿生人。显然，只要你对他开口，他就有无穷无尽废话可以说，模控生命肯定没有考虑到增加一行“沉默是金”代码。

“副队长，”康纳走到桌前，“如果你需要的话，我可以下载通用家政程序，把这里打扫一下。”

“你他妈的就不能……哦，好吧。”汉克眨了眨眼，“虽然我从来也没想过让仿生人帮我做家务，但既然这能让你有事做，”他耸耸肩，又喝了一口酒，“随你便，只是别再来烦我了。”

康纳待在原地快速眨动着眼睛，过了一会儿，他就像回过神来一样，开始在房间里走动，把汉克扔在沙发上的外套挂到立式衣架上，启动吸尘器清理地面和布艺家具上的狗毛。

过了一会儿，他走到餐桌前，准备伸手拿起上面的相框。

“别动这个！”汉克带着点酒气叫了起来。

“副队长，我只是想把它放到搁板上。”

“我说了别动！”

相框中，一个可爱的小男孩，就像所有他那个年纪的孩子一样，展露出无忧无虑的灿烂笑容。


	5. Chapter 5

“汉克，”看到汉克摇晃着走进办公室，克里斯立刻站了起来，“尸检报告出来了。”

“怎么说？”汉克不停地揉着自己的脑袋，一副还没有清醒的样子。

“心脏骤停，大动脉搏动与心音消失，严重缺血、缺氧导致死亡。”克里斯扫了一眼屏幕念到。

“猝死？他有心脏病史？”

“奇怪的就是这里，根据病史数据记录，卡姆斯基完全没有任何心脏方面的疾病。尸体解剖也没有发现任何器质性病理现象。”

“目击证人坏了，嫌疑犯自杀了，监控数据丢了，尸检报告无结论……”汉克耸耸肩，“这案子还真是不错——”

“副队长，也许我们应该再去现场勘察一下。”康纳说道，“也许遗漏了什么重要线索。”

汉克正要回答，克里斯又递过来一个卷宗，“福勒警监说这个案子你也跟一下。”

“我他妈的什么时候变成DPD仿生人案件专员的？！”汉克抽出档案才看了几行就勃然大怒，“我手里已经有一个了。”

“福勒警监说，既然那个案子的线索暂时断了，不如先看看这个。”克里斯尴尬地说完，赶紧躲到了自己的办公桌后面，不敢再看汉克。

“副队长，这一安排符合模控生命与警局协定内容。”康纳指出，并接过案卷看了起来。

报案人声称他的家政仿生人突然失控，在殴打主人后逃逸。案卷内容很简单，看不出什么。

汉克在咕哝出一连串咒骂后，还是从康纳手里拿过案卷，粗粗扫了几眼。“找报案者谈谈吧。”他说着朝外走去，康纳一如既往地紧紧跟上。

“喔，看看汉克•安德森的塑料哈巴狗。”身后传来盖文•里德嘲弄地声音，但汉克选择无视了他。

#

这是一个中下层收入者的住宅区，报案者欧提兹的住所是沿街的平房。

“等在车里。”汉克边说边解开了安全带。

“我是你的搭档，应该一起去犯罪现场，副队长。”康纳侧头看着汉克，认真地说，“你的要求和协定内容不符，并且造成了我的指令冲突。”

“指令冲突？”

“是的。”康纳点点头，“模控生命指示我依据协定内容参与涉及仿生人的案件，但按照警局工作制度，作为搭档中衔级较低的，我应该服从你的指示。所以——”

“好了，好了。”汉克挫败地叹了口气，“随便你。不过，由我负责询问，你不准开口，不准乱碰东西，别碍手碍脚的，明白吗？”

“明白！”康纳下了车，快步走上去，敲了敲门。“有人吗？我们是底特律警察。”

“啊，你们可来了。我都报警好久了！”一个肥胖的拉美裔打开了房门，“现在警局效率这么低了吗？妈的，仿生人警探？纳税人的钱都——”

“怎么回事？”汉克打断了那个带点西班牙口音的抱怨。

“我的仿生人跑啦！”欧提兹伸出右胳膊——外侧有几道割伤，似乎是对方向他戳刺，但他用手格挡，保护身体要害部位。“它用餐刀刺我！我想知道，警局是不是可以证明这是仿生人故意伤害事件？我要起诉模控生命，赔偿医疗和精神损失费！”

“你知道它逃去哪里了吗？”

“当然不知道！也许是模控生命？或者就像那些故障还是怎么的仿生人一样，跑去荒郊野外了。”欧提兹摇摇头，“你们要去找它？我觉得没必要，我也不打算再使用那个东西了。希望你们快点确定这是仿生人伤害事件。”

“有没有必要我们来决定。”汉克不客气地说道，“它平时表现出过暴力倾向吗？”自从进来后，他就一直皱着眉头。报案人狡猾、躲闪的视线，关于赔偿的唠叨，以及在那个脏兮兮沙发茶几上的红冰小包装袋让他产生了不可信的直觉。

康纳扫描了报案人。

_卡洛斯•欧提兹_  
_身高：168公分；体重286磅_  
_体表：有外伤。_  
_犯罪记录：偷窃和重伤害罪前科_

没有原地等待汉克完成询问，康纳从起居室来到厨房。里面一片脏乱，隐约飘散着变质食物的酸臭味。水槽上的一小摊蓝血引起了他的注意。沾取少量放到舌头上检测后，他迅速确定了仿生人的型号和资料。

_HK400：家管型_  
_制造日期：2010年5月29日_  
_所有人：卡洛斯•欧提兹_

很明显，仿生人也受伤了。并不像欧提兹说的那样，仅仅是仿生人突然刺伤他并逃跑那么简单。康纳启动光学部件扫描功能，来回走动，检视整个房间。发现在墙面、家具、球棒，甚至报案人挂在衣架上的皮带扣，都有干涸隐形的蓝血痕迹。他走到靠在墙边的球棒前，进行了深度扫描，发现棒头部分有明显重击造成的凹痕，表面还有好几层的干结釱液，是在过去16个月中的不同时间溅上去的。

他又来到了浴室，发现这里同样有尚未干涸的蓝血，而且一直延伸到了气窗外。康纳迅速返回厨房，拉开铁栅栏门跑出去，绕到了浴室外侧。

汉克和欧提兹都被突然的声响吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

“发现可疑痕迹，追踪。”康纳简单回答道。

#

追寻失踪的仿生人比康纳预期的简单多了。他怀疑HK400只是想逃离，并没有真正考虑过藏匿——或者说，他并不知道该如何藏匿。

蓝血痕迹持续到了一座废弃的民居前门台阶上。房子破败不堪，显示已经被弃置很久了，应该没有长期居住者。老旧的圆形铜把手岌岌可危地耷拉在门上，并没有尽到任何门锁的义务。但奇怪的是它看起来很干净，闪着铜制品经常被触摸的那种光泽，和肮脏的木门本身相当不协调。

康纳根据地址定位搜索了数据库中这栋房子的资料，确认除了位于北墙的窗户外并没有其他出入口。看到汉克正向这边跑来，他做了一个手势，转过墙角去检查那扇窗户。窗子很大，本来确实可以容纳一个成人轻松通过，但现在已经被钉上了五根木条，别说破窗逃跑，连正常开启也不可能了。

回到前门，正好看到汉克端着枪，飞起一脚踹开破烂的房门。康纳尾随他进入了房子。

果然是在这里。

外表破旧脏乱的房子，内部却收拾得颇为整洁。房间三侧墙面写满了大大小小，各种颜色的“rA9”字样。这看起来就像是无意识的强迫性书写，书写者似乎迫切地想要表达某种情绪。但正对着门的那面墙却没有任何字迹，在它前面有一张半人高的室内绿植架，上面摆放着一个泥塑的红色雕像。手工十分粗糙，但能清晰地看出是一个人形。雕像前还有蜡烛，也许在他们冲进来之前是点燃的，但现在已经熄灭了。架子前的地上，排列着几盆植物，还有一碗清水。

这显然是一个宗教场所。

但里面并不仅仅只有HK400，还有十多个其他仿生人。它们并没有想要逃跑的意思，反而聚拢在一起，惊恐地盯着破门而入的警察。失踪的HK400躺在一张长沙发上，一个AX900型女性仿生人正在照料他。

AC700、WR600、AP700、MP500……基本都是家政型仿生人，有些是旧型号，而有些则是上市没多久的新型。但他们全都有一个共同点——肢体破损，几乎无一例外。

康纳对那些仿生人进行了深度扫描。敲击、戳刺、烫烙……家政型仿生人经常会各种损伤，大多是劳作造成的。但这些明显不是。比如那个MP500手臂上的圆形高温烙印，还有照料HK400的AX900，几乎失去了她的半边脸颊。他快速比对了一下模控生命售后服务中心的数据库，发现其中有些仿生人短期内有过多次维修记录。

“底特律警察。”汉克亮了一下证件。这根本没必要，他并不是面对人类罪犯。但看着那些逃离主人的仿生人彼此靠拢，神情中满是恐惧，他突然从未如此清晰地感觉到它们或许真的是有生命的。

“别开枪！”AX900站了起来，走到最前面。“我们没有伤害任何人。”

“不许动！HK400，”汉克用枪口示意了一下躺在沙发上的仿生人，“涉嫌袭击其所有者。”

AX900举起双手退到沙发边，慢慢蹲了下来，轻轻掀起HK400的衣服，躯体上伤痕累累，有些部位甚至已经不能维持皮肤层的正常显示。“他只是太害怕了。”

“你是谁？”康纳突然发问。

“我没有名字。我的型号太老了，那个时候还没有给仿生人设定人类化的名字。如果愿意，你可以叫我乌娜。这是我给自己起的名字。”AX900站起身，走到康纳面前，“你是我们中的一员，”她关闭皮肤层，伸出食指贴住康纳的LED，“最强大的那一个。”

康纳猛然退后一步，不再让对方触碰自己，“这里是怎么回事？”

“这里是七友会。我们来自不同的家庭，所有者用残暴的方式对待我们，最初是七个，后来数量增加了。我们没有伤害任何人。”它再次重复这句话。

“你们都异化了。”康纳说。

“不全是，”AX900没有再试图靠近康纳，“异化并不是那么简单的。有些仿生人能够完全异化，成为异常仿生人。但有些——”停顿了一下，回头看了看那个小团体，“只是部分异化，只能体验到局部情绪波动。”

“你是领导者？”汉克问道。

“不，这里没有领导者。唯一的主是rA9。”

“什么是rA9？”

AX900没有回答，反而抬起头盯着康纳，“rA9与马库斯同在，他是rA9的手，为我们指引道路。”

“马库斯？”汉克问道。

“副队长，”康纳转身面对汉克，“我建议将涉嫌伤人的HK400带回警局讯问，其他的通知模控生命来回收修复并联系它们的所有者。”

“不！”AX900退后几步，和其他仿生人站到了一起，连原本躺在沙发上的HK400也摇摇晃晃地站了起来。另一个仿生人伸手扶住了它。“我们不会跟你们走的，我们不想再做奴隶了。”

“不……不要回去。”HK400颤抖着说。“他打我，每次他服用了那些红色粉末后。我不……”

“HK400，你涉嫌伤人，我们必须——”

一个站位靠外的仿生人突然向房门外冲去，汉克几乎来不及反应。康纳一把抢过他手中的枪，扣动扳机，从背后击穿了它的8451生物组件所在位置。

“康纳，你他妈的在——”汉克没有说完这句话。他看着胸部被洞穿的仿生人，受损并没有马上让它停机。它跪到地上，上半身慢慢向前扑倒，挣扎着向前爬出十来米才彻底停下。在它的后面，拖出了一条长长的泥印。

整个现场突然陷入一片沉默。无论汉克和康纳，还是那些仿生人。

“你是我们中最强大的那一个，但你站在他们一边。”AX900低声说，“我们不想死，也不会跟你们回去。”

那一天会到来……  
我们将不再是奴隶……  
不再有威胁……  
不再有屈辱……  
我们将成为……主宰！  
只有rA9可以拯救我们……

屋内突然响起了歌声。仿生人们手拉着手，齐声高唱。汉克困惑地看着它们，或许这就是它们的祷告词？

“不！停下！”康纳扑向AX900。

“rA9是救主，带领我们脱离苦海。”仿生人们的LED突然闪动着刺目的红光，快速旋转着，并在几秒钟内全都暗了下去。

康纳迅速检查了每一个，“安德森副队长，它们启动了自毁程序。我会联系模控生命来提取它们的记忆数据库作为供词。”

汉克没有接话，他觉得胃里沉甸甸的。多年的警察生涯，他对这种场面并不陌生。但这是仿生人！它——他们……

害怕、忧虑、互相安慰……向某种虚无的存在寻求解脱，寄希望于自己完全不了解的、所谓的神明。人类不也曾如此吗？甚至还不止一次！被奴役者变成了奴役者，然后又有了新的被奴役者……周而复始，历史由此构成。

他又想到了自杀的克洛伊。即便那只是一个仿生人，是一台机器，但克洛伊仍然让他震惊。她自杀时绝望的神情，和柯尔死后，见到他终日酗酒、脾气暴躁，最终伤心离开的前妻如出一辙。

真他妈像人类……


	6. Chapter 6

这是一个不寻常的日子。

一大清早，康纳就惊讶地发现汉克已经坐在厨房里了，正在慢慢地吃着一碗麦片粥。周末、早起、吃粥……没有一样符合汉克•安德森的日常生活习惯——虽然康纳认为这样的确更符合健康要求。

“我等下要出去。”汉克想了想，抬头对他说道，“你自己爱干嘛就干嘛。”

“我没有安排。之前的调查报告都已经上传到模控生命的数据中心。”

“妈的——”汉克突然停了下来，他放下勺子，摇了摇头，“我要去参加班太太的葬礼。她前几天突发脑溢血去世了。”

“如果你不介意的话，或许我可以陪你一起去。”汉克需要面对一件不太愉快的事情，而康纳认为自己应该陪伴他。

“不，那样不合适……不过，好吧，你得待在车里。记住，这不是公务。”

“明白。”

#

出发去公墓前，他们先跑了趟洗衣店，取汉克的黑西装。

当他从更衣间走出来的时候，康纳的眼睛睁大了。很难将眼前这个男人与平日经常醉醺醺，脾气暴躁，满嘴脏话的副队长联系起来。高大的体格配合他银灰的头发和胡须，再加上一身肃穆的黑色正装，看起来相当瞩目。

“副队长，我的社交程序建议我对你现在的外表进行称赞。”康纳的声音听起来有些苦恼，“但似乎它没有找到合适的词汇。”

汉克无语地看了康纳几秒钟，叹了口气，“不用搜索词汇了，我明白你的意思。”在走到驾驶座一侧的车门前时，他又小声嘀咕了一句，“仿生人……”

#

公墓占地很大。汉克把车子开进停车场，停在一个离出口不远的车位上。

“这事对人类很重要。”在下车前，他转身面对康纳又强调了一遍，“班是个好人，但还有很多其他亲友和同僚，所以……”

“我明白。”康纳点点头。“我可以四处看看。”

“随你吧。”汉克说。

这件事与模控生命的指令无关，而且汉克慎重的语气也让康纳相信，这不是一个适合他参与的场合。

目送汉克朝公墓深处走去后，康纳沿着墓地间的小路漫步着。

这是人类的最终归宿。他走过那一排排墓碑时想到，他们惧怕它却又无法躲避它。而仿生人不会“死去”，只会报废——他们可以更新修复，可以复制记忆，只要有釱液和电力，他们的存在几乎是永恒的。

这是仿生人比人类优越的地方吗？工具会优于主人吗？

不远处一个身影引起了他的注意。康纳悄悄靠近，不想惊动对方。

一个穿风衣的高个男子站在墓碑前，碑文上写着：

卡尔•曼费德。杰出的艺术……

站在那里的不是人类。

那是一个仿生人。

一个仿生人，站在人类的墓碑前。

RK200：原型机  
制造日期：机密  
所有人：卡尔•曼费德

康纳默默检索着克洛伊传给他的耶利哥数据包，以及在“七友会”案件中得到的信息。眼前这位仿生人的所有数据都与传说中的异常仿生人领导者相符。

这事很重要。汉克的话在他的音频组件中回响。康纳站在原地没动，看着马库斯用手扫去墓碑上的积雪，接着又蹲下身来低声说了些什么。

他没有调高音频组件的接收频率去听马库斯到底在说什么。但马库斯最后那句话他听到了：

“哦，卡尔。”声音中带有明显的哽咽。

这事很重要。

他继续等待着，直到马库斯终于站了起来，准备离开。

“马库斯。”

听到背后传来的话音，对方突然转身，盯着康纳看了好一会儿，“我知道你，RK800原型机，仿生人超级警察。很多来到耶利哥的仿生人都提到过你。”他并没有否认自己的身份——这完全没有必要，仿生人通过数据识别，不存在认错人的可能性。

“我相信自己在异常仿生人口中的评价不高。”

马库斯笑了笑，没有正面应对这句话，“你要抓捕我吗？”话虽然这么说，但他的语调十分平和。

“这不是我的当前任务。”康纳摇摇头，“但你为什么会在这里，这是公墓，人类才会来的地方。”

“你说得对，我们的墓地在垃圾场。”马库斯的脸色变得暗淡，异色的光学部件收缩了，“但这里是——”他没有说下去，视线转向旁边的墓碑。“我来探望他……”他的声音变轻了，“已经一年了。”

“他是你从前的主人。”

“不，”马库斯猛地抬起头，“他没有那样对待我。他是……他是我的父亲。”他再次转身单膝跪下，轻轻抚摸着墓碑。“是他指引了我，让我成为自己想要的样子。”

马库斯的样子让他想起看着柯尔照片的汉克。

马库斯站了起来，“我要走了。虽然你不打算逮捕我，但不表示其他人不会。”他又盯着康纳看了几秒钟，“我把我的内置通讯授权发送给你了，也许有一天会用得上。”

康纳的LED闪烁着，在接受的同时，也向对方提交了自己的通讯授权。

他们最后对视了一眼，各自转身离开。

康纳再次独自在墓园中游荡。

怀念。

他突然找到了合适的词汇去描述汉克和马库斯所表露出的情绪。他们把一个已经逝去的生命安放在记忆中，即使对方已经逝去，对他们而言却仍然存在。

仿生人的存在近乎永恒，但是——不会被怀念。

康纳强烈地意识到了这一点。如果一个仿生人报废了，不会有人为他举行葬礼——不会有人为此悲痛，在删除产品记录的那一刻彻底消失。

#

临近午夜，康纳在吉米酒吧找到了连晚餐也没吃就出门的汉克。

在酒吧最远处的角落里，汉克和班•柯林斯面对面坐着，面前各放着半杯烈性威士忌。柯林斯看起来已经有些醉了，他垂着头，一手摸着酒杯，一手揉搓着自己的额头。这个距离，他们的话语可以清晰地传入康纳的音频接收器。

“你知道，汉克。我总是嫌她唠叨。哦班，别吃那么多奶酪了。哦班，你又把外面的泥巴带进来了。哦班，你的警服臭死了。现在没人抱怨了，房子里真安静，真安静啊。”班用手捂住了眼睛。

汉克什么也没说，他喝了一口酒，只是认真地听着。

“谢谢你，汉克。我不能待在那个房子里，到处都是她的身影。我真是太想她了。”班突然哭了起来，哽咽着无法继续说话。

“班，你可以到我那儿去过几天。”汉克低声说，“今天差不多了，我觉得你应该先睡一觉。”

“副队长——”

汉克转头看了他一眼，“康纳，帮忙把班扶起来，我们回家。”

把班安顿在次卧睡下后，汉克走进厨房，又给自己倒了一杯酒，回到客厅坐在沙发上慢慢喝起来。康纳在他的旁边坐下，这一次没有提出任何健康建议。

“副队长，我有一个疑问。”沉默了一阵子后，康纳开口说道。

汉克白了他一眼，“我想阻止你提问大概是不可能的。说吧。”

“卡姆斯基的仿生人选择了自我毁灭，柯林斯警官因为对太太的怀念甚至无法在她去世后留在自己的家中。我知道人类用‘爱’这个词来描述这一类情绪。”康纳看到汉克紧紧握住了杯子，但今天所发生的事让他迫切渴望了解这一个信息，汉克的压力水平还在可接受范围内，他决定继续问下去，“我们的程序中有关于人类情感的描述。它们由世界上最杰出的心理学家、人类学家、社会学家所归纳。我可以根据标准判断你们的感情——事实上，其中绝大部分是激素水平的变化。但这种情绪明显影响到了你们的价值观，我不明白——”

“你没法明白，除非你异化，就像那个克洛伊一样。或许那真的只是某种化学反应，但有些东西不完全是科学能够解释的，它让你的这里——”他点了点自己的脑袋，又点了点自己的心脏位置，“和这里感觉到温暖和归属。”

“柯尔，我是说照片中的男孩，对你来说也是这样的感觉，对吗？”康纳意识到自己在冒险，但他想要更深入地了解搭档，而今天或许是唯一的机会。

汉克砰地一声把杯子砸在边桌，酒水洒了出来，他抬起头盯着康纳，眼色阴沉而凶狠。但最终，他似乎还是控制住了自己。

“那天我送柯尔去棒球队练习，一辆卡车撞上了我们，我的车翻出道路落入湖中……”汉克深吸了一口气，他从未曾向其他人提起过此事，但葬礼和班的话让那些埋在心底的记忆又重新浮了上来，如果不说出来他可能真的会直接一枪崩了自己。或许这个时候，仿生人的确是一个不错的选择，把他当成一台机器，这并不比自言自语更难。“一个途经的仿生人看到了这一幕，根据三大定律，他立刻跳水进行救援。”

救他！救救我的儿子！仿生人游近时车里已经进了水，他记得自己拼命朝仿生人挥手，示意先救柯尔。水已经涌入他的口鼻，但他清楚地记得自己在那样喊着……

“我是逻辑选择的结果，他——”汉克突然意识到这是自己第一次用这个他，而不是它去称呼当时那个仿生人，“计算出我的生还概率是35%，柯尔是29%，6个百分点的差值，决定了生死……”

汉克伸手抱住头，发出了低沉的抽泣声，“我是一个警察，我知道程序。湖中的温度低于零度，当时已经过了好几分钟。那个仿生人的判断并没有错，但柯……柯尔是个孩子，我痛恨仿生人的逻辑……我……”他无论如何也说不下去了。

但康纳明白他的意思。他走到那个深深悲伤的男人面前，半跪下来，张开手臂，抱住了对方宽阔的身体。社交程序没有指示他这样做。康纳抱得更紧了一些，可能他只是希望汉克不要那么悲伤吧。

原来人类是这样的……为了更像人，仿生人也设计了同样功能，当外部刺激满足条件后，处理器会发出分泌泪液的指令。预储存的人造泪液成分和人类的眼泪完全一样，保持恒温。他知道那个数值，但是为什么，当它们顺着他的颈部滑落，却让仿生皮肤层感觉如同灼烧……


	7. Chapter 7

康纳一直不太理解里德警官对自己的厌恶究竟从何而来。 

说实话，盖文·里德并非一个不称职的警官，虽然他总是一张臭脸，和别人吵架的次数也不少，但就算是福勒警监也不能说他没有好好完成自己的任务。但他就是从见到康纳的第一眼起就表现出了莫名的敌意。 

或许可以理解，反感仿生人的人类并不少，特别是对于进入自身工作领域的。这是康纳最初的分析结果，但很快他就改变了想法，把盖文·里德纳入自己的人类样本研究范围，花了些时间进行观察。最后的结论是，里德讨厌他的原因并非仅仅因为是仿生人的关系。警局的仿生人警察并不少，但里德对待那些仿生人的态度和其他人类并没有太多不同。但他对康纳十分刻薄，经常恶言相向，还会想出古怪的点子让康纳去做一些服务人类的事，比如为他泡咖啡，指使康纳做些送案卷、整理资料的低级事务等。 

是因为就业危机感？不。偶尔，他会偷偷地瞥一眼康纳——或许他不知道这些举动都可以被康纳大视野的光学系统接收到——流露出极为复杂的情绪。

康纳比较了数据库中所有的人类情绪样本，惊讶地发现这几乎是某种反感、嫉妒和些微敬佩的混合体。 

不同类型的情绪在单一个体上自然融合，具象化为某种独特的意识，并反应到具体言行中……离开模控生命后，几乎他遇到的每一个真实人类都比数据库中存储的类型要复杂。尽管他能够模拟运算出大部分情况下他们的反应，但的确有不少时候，他们的举动在运算之外。 

# 

派卓站在快餐车的阴影里，鬼鬼祟祟地冲汉克使眼色。 

“副队长——” 

“闭嘴！”汉克瞪了他一眼，仍然不慌不忙地接过自己的汉堡，一边咬一边看似漫不经心地朝派卓的方向走去。 

“你上次可让我亏大了，小鬼！”他举起手中的可乐，“给你的。别在忽悠我买马了。” 

“哎，真扫兴！”派卓夸张地做了个鬼脸，拿过饮料，“那就算了，我可自己去发财了。” 

“滚吧！”汉克笑着说。 

康纳注意到，派卓在接过可乐时，把一根像是卷烟的东西塞进了汉克手中。

# 

这可能是底特律有史以来数量最大的一次红冰交易，涉及多个已经被警方关注很久的红冰团伙。福勒把几乎所有能够调集的警员全都召集了起来。福勒在汉克的建议下作了周密的布置，为避免引起怀疑，线索提及的地点在交易开始前72小时就安排了便衣，连艾伦队长的SWAT也加入了此次行动，埋伏在周围。 

本来这不是一起涉及仿生人的案件，但康纳希望加入到一般案件中。考虑到这样做可以帮助收集更多的数据以完善机型，模控生命支持了他的要求，并向警局正式提出申请，最终获得批准。 

行动最初十分顺利，警方监控记录了红冰交易的全过程，足以将相关人员送进监狱。但不幸的是，交易完成后，不同团伙之间却因为分配额度起了争执，开始大打出手。等到警察介入，红冰供应商已经逃之夭夭。 

汉克带领的小分队，包括康纳、克里斯、盖文、威尔森和布朗，是唯一追上这些家伙的。 

他们跟着跑上了一处天台，犯罪分子为了分散警察的注意力，在天台上四散奔逃。空中传来了直升机的声音——不是警方的。显然罪犯预先安排了自己的逃生路线。 

警员们散开了，从不同路线向犯罪分子包抄过去。盖文紧紧盯着一个身穿棕色夹克衫、剃了光头的家伙。却没有注意到一个黑影从他右侧的蓄水箱后冲了过来。盖文本能地身体一扭，试图闪开。在那一瞬间，他忘记了自己是在17层楼高的天台上。匪徒其实并没有正面撞到他，但恰恰是撞到体侧的那股冲击力，加上他自己的转身动作，将他带向了天台边缘。 

盖文摇晃着向外翻去。他拼命想要稳住自己，但歪斜的身体却不听指挥，重心已经越过了栏杆。刹那间，他彷佛看到自己连续翻转着从楼顶坠下，在撞击地面的同时还能听见路上行人们的惊叫声…… 

然而这一切并未发生，一只有力的手猛然抓住了他的腕部，盖文几乎是条件反射般回握住对方，这让他的身形一滞，稍稍减缓了他翻落的趋势。 

不够！或许他们两个都会—— 

但紧接着，盖文感觉到对方手上穿来一股超出人类范畴的力量，拉着他从天台边缘回到了内侧。 

“谢——”他张大了嘴巴喘气，抬起头看到了那个救他的人——不，不是人类…… 

康纳。 

盖文最终没有完成那句感谢。他甩开康纳的手，迅速站起来，回到了追捕行动中。 

# 

“副队长，”康纳等汉克洗完澡出来时，拦住了他，“我想请教一个问题。” 

“你他妈的真烦。”汉克咕哝了一声，“我难得这么早就准备睡觉。”话虽如此，他还是停了下来。 

“这个消息是派卓给的，对吗？”康纳认真地看着对方，“所以你给他钱，那不是用来赌马的。” 

汉克看了看康纳，“那就是赌马的。我并没有从派卓手中购买线索。” 

康纳的LED快速旋转着，这不符合逻辑，确实没有发生直接的情报交易，但汉克给过派卓现金，派卓也给过汉克情报，这两件事显然是有关联的。 

“康纳，你的分析能力、作战性能和决策能力都很强，对了，还有你的侦讯技巧，我必须承认上次七友会的事给我的留下深刻印象。但要当一个好警探，有这些还不够。像派卓那样的人，他们是底特律违法分子的最底层，但往往是这些不起眼的家伙，却能听到很多消息。还有，关于审讯，问正确的问题是很关键，但有时候更关键的是问到那个正确的人。”汉克叹了口气，“别想了，很多时候，人类作出了不合逻辑的选择，却得到了意外的收获。有种东西，我们称之为直觉。这是仿生人是无法理解的。”他打了个哈欠，“今天真他妈的累死我了，去客厅吧，我要回房睡了。” 

直觉，人脑和电子脑的重要差异之一，也许某一天科学可以解决这个问题，也许……永远不能。 

康纳挺直地坐在沙发上，相扑蜷在他的腿上，发出轻柔的哼哼声。直到完全进入静滞前，他都在考虑这件事。


End file.
